The Ultimate Pollution
The Ultimate Pollution is the 26th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in space with a view of the Earth as well as the moon. A view of the sun is then seen from a distance. On its surface, a bright flash is seen being produced from the sun as it spreads from the surface as a wave towards the Earth. Later, on the Earth's surface, the solar flare is seen approaching the planet from the distance. It then hits the ground and spreads underground until it interacts with a dome. The dome then activates from its inactivity. Within the dome, a figure is seen awakening. The figure then walks over a control panel and works on the machinery which activate the interior of the dome including the lighting which shows off the figure as an alien humanoid. His skin is grey with spots of dark red. He then activates a screen which shows the world above; trees, animals, people. Alien, squinting at the screen: This... this is unacceptable. I can not populate a planet like this. Something must be done. I shall commence operations. At once! Theme Song ' After the titles, The Interceptor is seen landing by a sign reading "Welcome to Yellowstone National Park". The cargo bay door then opens up and Coco and Sarah exit the Interceptor. Sarah: This- This is great. I mean, really, Yellowstone National Park is amazing. Coco: Yeah. Gotta love the great outdoors. Sarah: I didn't think you'd feel that way, Coco. Coco: What can I say? I'm a nature type of guy. Brandon, unseen: Aw come on! Coco: Him on the other hand. Coco and Sarah turn and see Brandon exiting the Interceptor but messing around with the Ultimatrix. Sarah: Brandon, what are you doing? Brandon, looking up: Huh? Oh I'm just trying to get this stupid Ultimatrix to work for once. Coco: What happened? You break it or something? Brandon: I didn't break it. It's just been acting up a while ago. Sarah: Probably because of the solar flare. Brandon: The what the when where? Sarah: Solar Flare. It's a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the surface of the Sun. It usually causes electromagnetic disruptions on Earth. Brandon: Ri-i-ight. (goes back to messing with the Ultimatrix) Coco: Give it a rest, dude, you've been messing with that thing for about an hour already. Brandon: Well how else am I going to have some fun here? Sarah: Uh. You sound like a kid sometimes. Brandon: Well there's always going to be a little kid in you otherwise growing up would just be boring all the time. Sarah: Well I'm just glad we're here. I've been wanting to go to Yellowstone for a while now and I finally have the chance to go. Brandon: I still don't see what the big deal is. Why are we here, anyways? Coco: School report, apparently. Sarah: It's vital for everyone to know how important the environment is to us and what better way to get their attention then through a school report. Brandon: Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth? Attention, School and Report don't exactly mix well. Sarah: Maybe not for you but Yellowstone is the perfect place to write a school report about the environment. Brandon: Yeah, well, Yellowstone isn't exactly the perfect place to grab a burger for my stomach. Sarah scoffs and then walks off to explore. Coco shrugs at Brandon and then walks off with Sarah. Brandon then gives a dismissed expression and goes back to messing with the Ultimatrix as he slowly but surely follows the two. Meanwhile, in the dome, the alien starts to work on the machines as they start to activate. The exterior of the dome then starts to grow drills which dig through the earth violently; sending an aftershock around it. Alien: Yes... The process is starting perfectly. Pretty soon, I'll have what I need. Back on the surface, the team is seen wondering around the park; mostly enjoying the view. Brandon: How long do you think this whole malfunction because of the sun thing is going to last? Sarah: Probably an hour depends on the size of the solar flare. At least you can start enjoying the view. Coco, staring at Sarah: I know I am. Brandon: Seriously, dude? The ground then starts to shake violently. Birds are then seen flying off from the trees. Brandon: You guys okay? Coco: Fine. Sarah: Yeah... What just happened? Brandon: Earthquake? Coco: Probably not. All earthquakes just turn out to be aliens in disguise. Sarah: As silly as that sounds, and as accurate that statement is, Wyoming is the seventh state with the most earthquakes. Brandon: Yeah well most earthquakes don't seem to kill trees. Look (points) Sarah and Coco look at some dying trees. Sarah: Fascinating. This is totally going in my report. Brandon and Coco look at her. Sarah: ...Right after we find out what happened, of course. The team then decide to investigate the park. They climb down a slope and find some mutated trees. Coco: What are those things? Sarah: They look like trees. Brandon: Yeah... Mutant Trees. You think they're aliens? The trees then start to grow out of the ground and form into humanoid bodies. Coco: I dunno but they look pretty aggressive. The trees then grabs Coco. Coco: GAH! Sarah: Coco! Sarah fires an energy disc at the tree which slices its branch off. Coco then falls on the ground and Sarah goes to him. Some of the trees try attacking her but Sarah puts an energy shield around her and Coco. The trees still continue attacking while some other mutant trees notice Brandon who backs up. Brandon: Time for you guys to make like a tree and get out of here. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix which sparks slightly. Brandon dismisses this and slaps down the face plate. He undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. His ribs get straighter then his arms get wider. A rock shell then covers his back and continues down to his feet. Brandon's head is then engulfed in rock until it takes the form of Rocks. Within a flash, Brandon transforms into Rocks. Rocks, posing: ROCKS! The trees then surround Rocks and try encasing him in branches. Rocks then breaks out by punching through the branches. Rocks then fires boulders at the mutated trees who breaks apart into wooden pieces. Rocks: That'll keep you from branching out. One of the mutated trees then grabs Rocks by the leg with its root and holds him up high. Rocks: Whoa! The mutated tree then grabs one of Rocks' arms and attempts to break him apart. Rocks starts to crumble slightly until he uses his geokinesis and lifts up the rocks rested underneath the roots of the mutated trees which lifts the trees themselves. Rocks then breaks loose from the roots and throws all of the rocks which sends the trees flying. Rocks then falls onto the ground and struggles to get back up. He holds his stomach and Sarah and Coco go to him. Rocks: You two alright? Coco: Just a tree, dude. I think I got a splinter though. Rocks: Yeah well I showed them the power of earth or whatever. Rocks then transforms back into Brandon. Sarah: I wonder what could have caused a mutation like this. Coco: Probably some radioactive waste. Sarah looks at Coco. Coco: What? It's possible. Brandon: Well it does seem reasonable at the moment. Sarah: Okay fine (to Coco) but you start mentioning giant monsters, I will hurt you. Coco: Hey you never know when a group of mutated animals band together to stop an armored bad guy from taking advantage of a toxic waste leakage. Brandon: O-kay. I'm just going to go see if there is, in fact, a toxic waste leakage. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro flies up and looks down. Astro, looking around: Hm... (seeing something) Huh. Astro then sees a spill of radioactive waste infecting the trees in the area. Astro, using the Ultimatrix as a communicator: Looks like Coco was right. There is waste in the area. Coco, over the Ultimatrix: Maybe that's what caused this. Astro, using the Ultimatrix: I'm not so sure. One puddle seems to affect only an area but the whole park looks pretty spooky. Back on the ground, Sarah is seen holding Coco's Mechanic Badge. Sarah: How far does the infection go? Astro, over the badge: I'm not sure. Looks like it's still going outwards. Maybe even past the park. Sarah: Alright, Brandon. Come back down so we can- Astro, over the badge: Hold that thought, Sarah. There's a wildfire in the distance. Astro is then seen flying towards the fire. He then lands in the middle of it. A tree then falls down in front of him. Astro: Oh why did I think this was a good idea? After the break, Astro is seen in the middle of the wildfire. A tree is then seen about to fall on him. Astro then fires an energy beam the falling tree. Astro then gives an expression as though he has an idea. Astro: Hm... Maybe I can put out this fire with more fire. Astro then charges up and fires another energy beam at some trees however a plasma-like fire is created and burns through more trees. Astro: Guess that didn't work. Time for Plan B. Astro hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Snow Bear then uses his ice breath to put out the fire. The burned forest is then covered in snow. Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: Brandon? Are you alright? Snow Bear: Don't worry, Sarah, everything's ''cool now. Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We found something you should check out. Snow Bear: I'll be right there. This fire knocked the ice wind out of me. Later, Sarah and Coco are standing by a cave opening. Brandon is seen approaching. Sarah: There you are. What took you so long? Brandon: Sorry, Ultimatrix still bugging out. I had to walk half way here as Snow Bear and then the first of the way as myself. Plus, I thought you said it'll last an hour. Sarah: It's been 40 minutes. My claim, which is still a theory, still stands. Brandon: Whatever... You could have just said it was a cave. Coco: She doesn't think it's a cave. Sarah: It's obviously a cave system but it's not natural. Brandon: What do you mean? Sarah: Well I've done my research and I know for sure that caves that appear around this area of the park which means it was formed recently. Brandon: By what? Sarah: By whatever's causing this mess. Whatever is down there is causing some bad effects to the environment. Coco: This reminds me of some TV shows I used to watch when I was a kid. Commander Eco or something like that. The ground then shakes again. Brandon: What now? Another earthquake? Sarah: No... Look! (points) Brandon turns his attention to where Sarah was pointing at. It is revealed to be Old Faithful which is corrupted by the mutated environment as well. The geyser then blows and sends smoke into the atmosphere as the sky turns grey instantly. Coco: Whoa... Brandon: Something tells me this isn't on tonight's forecast. Sarah: This isn't good, guys. If we get any more eruptions, the atmosphere will be completely made of smoke. Oxygen would be overcome by Carbon Dioxide and other elements that would be the air unsuitable for humanity. Coco: So... what now? Brandon: Now? It's time to save the Earth. Sarah: How are we going to stop that? Brandon: We'll do what you said before. We'll go into the caves and see if whoever's causing this can hit the reverse button. Easy Peasy. Maybe we'll even do this thing eco-friendly. Coco: You being eco-friendly? Yeah right. Brandon: Are you kidding? You can just call me Hero of the Earth. Coco: Whatever you say, Commander Eco. The smoke clouds above then rain down black/green patches like rain. Sarah: Get in the cave! The team then get in the cave as the black/green rain falls. Brandon: We're running away from rain? The universe must be running out of ideas. Sarah: It's not just rain. It's a liquid source which original came from underground. Coco: So? Sarah: So what other liquid came from underground recently? Brandon: ...The radioactive waste. Coco: So it's raining waste. Sarah: Mixed with ash. Imagine that. Clouds of Pollution traveling the world and spreading radioactive rain absorbed by the environment. Coco: Something tells me we'll be dealing with more than mutated trees and wildfires. Brandon: Come on. Let's get to the bottom of this. The scene then transitions to later on where the team are seen navigating through the cavern underneath Yellowstone. Brandon: How much further? Sarah: Theoretically, these caves can reach the center of the planet. Brandon: That'll take too long. We'll never fix the planet in time if that's the case. Coco: There has to be an easier way. Sarah: I think I might know a way. Stand back. Brandon and Coco stand back a few steps. Coco: What's on your mind? Sarah: Well, from what I recall, my energy doesn't work well with technology. Brandon: Yeah... so? Sarah: So, if I send out a wave of energy throughout the caverns, I should know if there's any advanced technology in the caves because my energy will deflect off of the machinery. Brandon: Like some type of sensory system. Sarah: Exactly. Brandon: See? I know things. Coco: You probably got that from being a fish alien sometimes. Sarah: Alright here it goes. Sarah creates a small energy ball and throws it above her which releases a shock wave of pink energy which travels throughout the cavern. Sarah has her hands out and her eyes closed while no sound is heard. Brandon and Coco look around but nothing happens. Suddenly, a faint ping is heard in the distance. Sarah, opening her eyes: There it is! Follow me. Sarah then runs through the caverns followed by Brandon and Coco. Sometime later, the team arrive at the dome from earlier. Brandon: What is it? Sarah: Looks like some type of dome. Coco: Probably a space ship. Brandon: Check it out. There are pipes coming from the dome and connected to cavern around it. The pipes from the dome are shown. Sarah: Those pipes must be sending the waste upwards to the surface. Coco: Great. Now we can cut the pipes loose. If it runs out of fuel, it can't run anymore. Brandon: Well I can't argue with the car repair guy. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through the transformations but it starts to spark up again. Sarah, noticing: It's fine. I've got it. Sarah then fires an energy disc at one of the pipes which slices through it. Toxic waste then spills from the dome and onto the cavern floor. Meanwhile, inside the dome, itself, an alert goes off. The alien goes to machinery and activates a screen which shows the outside of the dome. He then sees the team and the broken pipe. Alien: Indigenous Lifeforms... After the break, The Earth is shown in space; it is corrupted-looking with a brown and yellow color and the atmosphere turning red. Back in the cavern, Sarah is firing more energy discs at the pipes connected to the dome. The dome then opens up as seen from the outside. The team look at the entrance and see the alien exit from the dome. Alien: I insist that you stop. Brandon: ...Who are you? Alien: I am Polutio and you are disturbing my cause. Coco: Which is what? Destroying the Earth? FYI, we're all about stopping evil schemes. Polutio: But I am not evil. I am the savior of my race. Sarah: Explain yourself, Polutio. Polutio: I am from a planet dying from it's environmental failure. Crops couldn't grow, water was soiled and the air was too thick to breath. My race was a lost cause until I stood from the chaos and saved my people. Brandon: That still doesn't explain what you're doing here or even why you're here. Polutio: Then I shall explain as best as I could. In order to save my people, I had to make them immune to the causes of the chaos so that they'll be able to breath the air and drink the water again. Sarah: So instead of fixing the problem... Polutio: We adapted to it. Brandon: How can someone adapt to that? Polutio: That's the same question I asked when I was watching you, Humans. You adapt so quickly which instantly affected my decision. Coco: Decision to do what? Polutio: Like I said, the planet was dying. Slowly. Not everyone had adapted to the chaos so I needed to find a new planet. Sarah: But if you needed a new planet for the non-adapted then why are you polluting it. Polutio: Polluting... That's the word you use for the chaos, correct? Brandon: Yeah... Polutio: Ah. Then I pollute this world in order for my generation of my people to rise and grow here. I need to shape this world into my previous world to become my new home planet. And, since Humans adapt so quickly, they'll be just fine. Coco: That's not how this works. You're going to kill a lot of people. Polutio: Then it must be done. Brandon: That's a line that we won't let you cross, Polutio. Sarah: I don't understand. Why would you condemn the non-adapted to death? Polutio: Because they are weak. They can't survive the polluting. We can survive which means we are stronger. We are dominant and we must survive more and become stronger. Polutio then gets on his knees and places his hands on the ground. He then absorbs the polluting energy from the ground and transfers it into his body. He then grows slightly bigger and becomes stronger. Polutio: If you plan on destroying my plans for my future then I shall destroy you. Brandon: Not on my watch. It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man: HYDRO-MAN! Seriously? I'm going to a fight and I pick water boy. This watch is seriously giving me a hard time today. Polutio fires a beam at Hydro-Man who is hit and falls over. Hydro-Man holds his side. Hydro-Man: What... was that? Polutio: Radiation soaked from the ground of the world. A powerful attack. Hydro-Man: Yeah? Well, water is powerful too... sometimes. Hydro-Man fires a blast of water at Polutio who is thrown by the pressure, into the dome. Polutio then releases smoke into the air which causes Hydro-Man to cough. Polutio then attacks from behind with a radiation beam. Hydro-Man falls over. Sarah: Brandon! Coco absorbs the dome and gains a metallic form. He charges into the smoke and transforms his arm into a blade. He looks around for the alien in thing e smoke but sees nothing. Mutated roots then grow from the ground and tangle Coco. The smoke then clears as Polutio makes his way towards him. Hydro-Man then tackles Polutio who responds by soaking him in toxic waste. Hydro-Man lets go of Polutio in order to spray water on himself in order to remove the waste. Sarah fires energy discs at Polutio who manages to avoid them. Sarah is about to fire another energy disc but Polutio fires a radiation beam at her which causes her to get weak and fall over. Coco, noticing this: SARAH! Coco forms his hand into some scissors and cuts through the mutated roots. Polutio grabs Sarah from his shirt and holds her up high. She looks weak from the radiation. Polutio: Time to make an example out of those who stand in my way. Polutio uses his pollution powers on Sarah which creates a combination of the elements into an energy that spreads from her chest, outwards. Polutio then drops her as she coughs and groans. Coco: SARAH! After the break, Coco charges right for Polutio who releases a smoke. Once the smoke clears, Polutio is gone. Hydro-Man walks over to Sarah and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: What happened? Coco: Polutio must have poisoned her. Brandon: He did all this through pollution? Coco: Must have. There must be a way to fix this. Brandon: Maybe I can rush her over to the hospital as Shock Speed. Brandon attempts to activate the Ultimatrix but it doesn't work. Brandon: Uh- fly her there as Batwing. Brandon attempts again but it doesn't work. Sarah attempts to talk but is finding it hard to breath. Coco: Don't talk. We'll find a way to help you. Sarah, weakly: I just want to say that I love you guys. Brandon: Sarah, please, don't. Coco, checking her pulse: Her pulse is weak. Brandon: Wait you said it was poison. Coco: Entering her bloodstream, yeah. Brandon: Then hopefully this thing would work for him. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through the transformations. He slaps down the face plate and transforms into Heal X. Heal X: HEAL X! (looking at self) Finally. Heal X kneels before Sarah and grabs her wrist. He checks her pulse. Heal X: The poison has already reached the heart. Hopefully, I can divert it before it spreads even more. Heal X then places his hands on the poisoned area and uses his abilities. He concentrates on the area as it starts to shrink away. Heal X then groans in pain slightly as he absorbs the poison from Sarah's body. When Heal X finishes, he falls over and curls up. He then tries to break out of it and stands. He then releases a small cloud from his mouth which fades off. Coco: What did you just do? Heal X: I absorbed the poison from her body. That was just a self-cleansing thing. Coco: Is she-? Heal X grabs her hand and holds it. Sarah then gasps for air and coughs. Coco then holds her. Heal X transforms back into Brandon. Coco: I'm so glad you're alive. Sarah, weakly: Yeah... Me too. Brandon, turning to the dome: Polutio has a lot to answer to. Sarah: Brandon... You can't do it alone especially with your Ultimatrix acting the way it is. Brandon: I have to. For the sake of the planet... for your sake. Coco: I'm coming to. Brandon: No. You look after her. I don't want anything to happen to her and become my responsibility. Coco: And now it's mines? Brandon: Yes. You decided to date my cousin so she is now your responsibility. Coco: I didn't mean it like that, Brandon. What I meant was that no matter what, family is always your responsibility. Brandon: I know just- (exhales) Just make sure she's okay. Coco: You don't even have to ask. Brandon nods and then heads into the dome. Inside the dome, Brandon sees Polutio by the controls, activating machines. Brandon: Stop right there, Polutio! Polutio, turning: You can't stop me. It's too late for you. Brandon: Either way, you're still getting what you deserve. Polutio: In Human Form? You must enjoy the presence of the female a lot as you admire her current stasis. Brandon: You don't need super powers in order to save the environment. Polutio: But you do need them to stop me. Polutio fires a radiation beam at Brandon who falls over weakly. Brandon, weakly: Uh... Maybe you're right. The Ultimatrix then emits green. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic female voice: Solar Disruption Surpassed. Ultimatrix is now fully functional. Brandon: Oh about time. I'm just going to hit the face plate down but let's just hope I get someone with the ability to clean your mess and kick your butt. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix as a new holograms appears on the face plate. Brandon then slaps down the face plate and undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. Brandon's arm goes larger and roundish at the hand area. His skins gets thicker and more metallic. A helmet forms around his face as three tall eye holes are cut into it. Within a flash, a New Alien appears. New Alien: MAGNESIUM! Well this is new. Polutio: You think you can stop me, now? Magnesium: Actually I'm thinking about how to use this guy. Magnesium points his hand out. The metallic fingers then retract as a hole opens up in the middle of the hand. Flames then shoot out at Polutio. Polutio: AHH! Magnesium: Wait... A fire alien? It's about time. Magnesium then fires fire balls at Polutio who counteracts with toxic waste that puts out the fire. Polutio then grabs Magnesium in some mutated roots. Magnesium then blasts the roots off with his laser beam from his eye holes. Polutio fires a radiation beam at Magnesium but Magnesium isn't affected similar to before. Polutio: No... NO NO NO! Your armor must be protecting you from my radiation beams. Magnesium: I can counteract everything you throw at me, Polutio. Give up. Polutio: Never! Polutio fires some toxic waste at Magnesium who has the substance all over him. Magnesium attacks to use his powers but a small explosive occurs which throws Polutio into the controls. Polutio attempts to get back up but sees Magnesium standing over him. Polutio: You may have defeated me but you'll never stop the world for being affected by my polluting machine. Magnesium: Not unless I destroy this whole place. Polutio: You don't have any explosives. Magnesium: You're right. I am the explosives. Magnesium fires a laser beam at the ceiling and, after a short while, water leaks from the ceiling and drips onto Magnesium. Magnesium's armor then reacts and starts to spark. Magnesium then channels this into the dome and releases an explosive energy which destroys the dome with a massive explosion. The mutated Old Faithful then erupts with an explosive stream that burns the clouds above and stops the rain. The Earth, seen from space, then reverts back to its normal state. Polutio: No... How is this possible? Magnesium: The Earth is off limits, Polutio. Later, the Mechanics are seen arresting a contained Polutio. Sarah: What's going to happen to Polutio? Coco: The Mechanics are sending him to the space slammer. I still think he deserves more than that for laying his hands on you. Brandon: Still. He did what he thought was right. On the bright side, The Mechanics now know about the dying planet and will go there to find a new home for those aliens. Coco, as the environment changes for the better: And it looks like things are getting brighter. Sarah: Well at least I can finish my report without anymore distractions unless someone has something to say about that. Brandon: Who me? I'm all about the environment. In fact, I'll help you as much as I can. Sarah: Really? Brandon: Yeah I mean we should totally go camping out here. Coco: Not sure if you can camp in a national park. Brandon: Either way, I want smores. Sarah: Well I might have another way of doing that report to save some time. The scene cuts to cockpit of the Interceptor with a camcorder layout. Brandon, walking into view: Earth. Our home planet. But will it be for long? Hi, I'm Brandon 10, awesome alien super hero and- Sarah clears her throat from behind the camera. Brandon: Er- and I'm here to talk about the environment. Make sure to converse electricity in case you get attacked by a solar storm. Try to walk around more rather than using cars or use your bikes to avoid adding more smoke and stuff to our atmosphere. And don't forget that littering is bad... er- because it was ruin the environment. I mean, no one wants to go for a walk and see junk on the floor. If you see junk on the floor, pick it up and throw it away in a trash can but you might want to use gloves. And if it's brown and it smells, you probably don't want to touch it. Hm... what else? Um... Don't dump toxic waste into the environment, save humpback whales, stop global warming, Oh! and support national parks and... (listens to off screen whispering) ...Wildlife Conversations. And try to turn green. Like the light bulbs not like transforming into an alien... or something. Anyways, I'm Brandon 10 and it's Eco-Time! The camcorder cuts off. Sarah puts her arm, carrying the camcorder, down. Sarah: Seriously? It's Eco-Time? Brandon: What? I was improvising for like five minutes. Coco: Two. Brandon: Two is still a really big number. Sarah: Thanks again for helping me out, Brandon. Brandon: No problem. It's what we do. Now who's up for smores? Coco: Shouldn't we go camping first? Brandon: (Gasp) You're right. We should go camping and then make smores. Sarah: Maybe some other time. How about we settle for just burgers? Brandon: Alright fine... The team then laugh as the view scrolls past the ceiling of the Interceptor and shows a view of Yellowstone National Park as restored Old Faithful erupts once more. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Mechanics Villains *Polutio (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Rocks *Astro *Snow Bear *Hydro-Man *Heal X *Magnesium (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the first environmentalist episode of '''Brandon 10. *Magnesium makes his first debut. *This was originally meant to air two days after Earth Day in order to celebrate the holiday but, due to delays of Another Story, the episode was postponed. *This is the team's first visit to Yellowstone National Park. **Yellowstone was, however, first introduced in Mutated Weather but that may or may not change in the rebooted variation of that episode. *Many environmental messages in this episode were references to various themes to different media including Captain Planet and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Drillbit was originally going to be used in this episode but Rocks replaced him. *The order of the aliens used in this episode, with the exception of Magnesium, and according to their types/abilities/keywords used in the episode, are in the same order as the elements used to summon Captain Planet; Earth (Rocks' natural abilities), Fire (Astro using a highly concentrated Plasma Fire), Wind (Snow Bear using his Ice Breath/Wind), Water (Hydro-Man's natural abilities) and Heart (Heal X purifying Sarah's Heart). **Similar to how the elements combined summons Captain Planet, the aliens used in that order had, in a sense, summoned Magnesium, a somewhat combination of all those abilities. *This is the second time Sarah came close to death AND was healed by Heal X; the first time, for both situations, was in Genetics. *According to Sarah, in this episode, The Ultimatrix is affected by Solar Flares. *This is the first time Brandon used a variation on the phrase, "It's Hero Time!" Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2 Category:Environment-Themed Episodes